Rules
Grounds for blocking Users who are clearly disruptive to the wiki or who fail to behave appropriately towards other contributors may be blocked. The possible reasons for blocking include (but are not limited to): #Personal attacks, bigotry and/or racist or sexist name calling. #Harassment and/or sexual harassment. #Extreme use of profanity/cursing or directing it towards another user is not permitted. #Violation of personal privacy. This includes revealing personal information about other users (e.g. real name, location, age, gender, etc) and violating confidentiality on particular issues (such as issues asked to be kept confidential by other users or administrators). #Linking to external sources, such as websites, which violate the aforementioned rules. Notably, publicly linking to websites such as Facebook or MySpace that violate personal privacy, is not permitted without prior consent from the user whose privacy might be violated. #Trolling or general irritation or disruption of other users. This often includes, but is not limited to; excessive usage of capital letters, punctuation marks, deliberate distortions of the English language (such as "133t speak"), and excessive usage of non-English languages. #As a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others. #Users must not complain. It is acceptable to be persistent, but in a mature manner. #Discussing real-world politics and/or religion without unanimous consent. If someone doesn't want to talk about them, drop the subject. #Do not repeat yourself multiple times if users aren't responding to you. Meaningless and/or random posts can also be considered spam, alongside disruptive internet memes. Caps The usage of capital letters and caps lock is frowned upon. Using capital letters to write a word or a whole entry is typically perceived as yelling. Using excessive capital letters once will often result in a courtesy warning by an administrator or chat moderator, and persistent usage of capital letters may lead to a kick or ban, depending on severity. Bots Any user wishing to bring a bot into the channel should seek approval from an administrator or chat moderator. Unauthorized or malicious bots are prohibited and are to be immediately kicked and banned. Consequences Admin's have a wide discretion relating to the issuing of warnings and bans which infringe on this rule. The content of messages will greatly impact on the severity of the punishment. In certain particular cases, exceptions may be permitted, although these are infrequent. Typically, the following hierarchy will apply to infringements on the above regulations (with the exception of specifically implied consequences). The following is the expected durations according to a users offence. *Three days for the first offense *One week for the second offense *One month for the third offense *Any additional offenses may result in a permanent ban. Please note that the rules and bans are left to the interpretation and discretion of the admins. Before editing, you are expected to have prior knowledge of all these rules. Ignorance of these rules is not an excuse as they cover common courtesy to others. General page layout All pages are expected to use the standard layout when creating a new page. View the ATR2500 page for an example.